Jack White and the Seven Female Animals
Cast * Snow White - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Prince Florian - Elsa (Frozen) * The Evil Queen - Globglogabgalab (Strawinsky and the Mysterious House) * The Old Hag - Abracadaver (The Powerpuff Girls) * Doc - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Grumpy - Gloria (Madagascar) * Happy - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Sleepy - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Bashful - Destiny (Finding Dory) * Sneezy - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Dopey - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * The Magic Mirror - The Fairy Godmother (Shrek) * Humbert the Huntsman - Mulan Scenes Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 2 - Globglogabgalab and the Fairy Godmother Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 3 - Jack meets Elsa ("I'm Wishing/One Song") Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 4 - Globglogabgalab's Dark Demand Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 5 - In the Woods/Jack Runs Away Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 6 - Jack's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 7 - Jack Discovers a Cottage Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 9 - Meet the Female Animals ("Heigh Ho") Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 10 - Jack Explores Upstairs Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 13 - The Female Animals Discover Jack Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 14 - Jack Meets The Female Animals Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 16 - "Bludde-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Female Animals' Washing Song)" Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 17 - Deceived/Globglogabgalab Disguised Himself Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 18 - "The Female Animals' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 19 - "Someday my Princess will Come" Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 20 - Bedtime in the Female Animals' Cottage Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 21 - Abracadaver's Evil Plan Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 22 - The Female Animals Leave for Work Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 23 - Jack meets Abracadaver Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 24 - A Race Against Time Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 25 - Jack's Death and Funeral Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Finale Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Part 27 - End Credits Gallery Papers.co-ac36-wallpaper-rise-of-the-guardians-jack-frost-dreamworks-2-wallpaper.jpg|Jack Frost as Snow White Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Prince Florian Globglogabgalab.png|Globglogabgalab as the Evil Queen Abracadaver.jpg|Abracadaver as the Old Hag Judy in uniform.jpg|Judy Hopps as Doc Gloria The Hippo.png|Gloria as Grumpy Sawyer-2.jpg|Sawyer as Happy Perdita in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Perdita as Sleepy Destiny.jpg|Destiny as Bashful Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Sneezy Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Dopey Fairy Godmother (Shrek).gif|The Fairy Godmother as the Magic Mirror Mulan-mulan-32266732-400-600.jpg|Mulan as Humbert the Huntsman Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap